


[Podfic] Butter Croissants

by parkneroses



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Precious Peter Parker, There's only One Bed!, i'm a sucker for tropes, kind of, no beta we die like men, so excuse the quality of writing, written from 1am - 4am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkneroses/pseuds/parkneroses
Summary: Podfic of 'Butter Croissants' by parkneroses (that's me!)“Morning, lovebirds,” Tony said gleefully.Harley groaned and grabbed his pillow tighter, pulling it flush to his chest and burying his face in it to shield himself from the light.Except, the thing in his arms was something much harder than a pillow, and the scent of chemical coconut filling his lungs was definitely of a shampoo.His sentient pillow groaned, pulling him closer and mumbled, “Five more minutes, Miss’r Stark.”(Rated T for language)
Relationships: Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	[Podfic] Butter Croissants

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Butter Croissants](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20117587) by [parkneroses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkneroses/pseuds/parkneroses). 



[parkneroses](https://soundcloud.com/parkneroses) · [[Podfic] Butter Croissants](https://soundcloud.com/parkneroses/podfic-butter-croissants)


End file.
